


A Good Song Never Dies [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: Julie gets her groove back.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	A Good Song Never Dies [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings for flashing lights and strobing of the concert light variety.
> 
> Premiered at FanWorks 2020!

Password: **julie**

[Watch on Vimeo.](https://vimeo.com/462059163) Downloads are available via the Vimeo link in original/highest upload quality. 

[Transformative Works Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/profile)

Music: A Good Song Never Dies, by Saint Motel. [Lyrics](https://genius.com/Saint-motel-a-good-song-never-dies-lyrics).


End file.
